


Cherri on the table

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [9]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Cherri doesn’t like scorpions.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Dr. Death-Defying & Show Pony & Newsagogo & DJ Hot Chimp
Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995169
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Cherri on the table

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, the warning for this is threat of harm to an animal (scorpion). Nothing comes of it

“Cherri, get off the table—“ 

“I swear to DESTROYA, Cherri, it won’t—“

“ _Please_ , just act like normal human beings, for once—“ 

Newsagogo, Dr. Death-Defying, and Hot Chimp all speak at once, as Cherri Cola clambers onto a box stacked onto a chair resting on top of the kitchen table. 

“Not until you get _that_ out of here!” Cherri points, with a trembling finger, to where a small scorpion is resting on the floor. 

“I can crush it if you want,” Hot Chimp offers, gesturing to her thick platform boots, and Cherri wails in response,

“No! It might get you!”

“...Do you want me to run it over?” Dr. D raises an eyebrow, hand moving to his wheelchair’s joystick, and Cherri nods his head, squeezes his eyes closed. 

In the meantime, Newsagogo’s bent down to look at it, gasping, 

“Look! It’s got babies on it’s back!” It grins, reaching out a hand to stroke the scorpion, and Cherri lunges off the table to tackle Newsie away from the scorpion. Newsie shrieks, giggles as Cherri hauls it onto the countertop with him, staring wide-eyed at the scorpion the whole time, which has not moved. 

“Don’t kill it,” Cherri whispers. “It’s a parent. Fuck.”

D sighs. “What do you want us to do with it, then? Chimp, can you get a cup and some paper, or something?” Hot Chimp nods, starts rummaging through the kitchen junk drawer just as Show Pony skates in through the side door. 

“Good morni— oh, Witch!” The scorpion sees its chance and skitters outside, running between Show Pony’s legs. Ae jumps, slamming the door shut behind it. D clears his throat. 

“Well. That was easier than expected.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
